Mother's Day One-Shot
by Scrittrice Matilda
Summary: A Mother's Day One-shot! Kagome has to explain what Mother's Day is to Inuyasha, Inuyasha wonders why it sounds familiar. A one-shot of Inuyasha remembering him and his mom, Izayoi. Short, but sweet. Remember to say thank you and I love you to your mom! Happy Mother's Day everyone! Inuyasha/Izayoi.


**Okay, so I am a new fangirl of this Anime, Inuyasha. So, I thought that maybe my first story or one-shot should be for Mother's Day so that I start small. This is a one-shot of Inuyasha and Izayoi, a son/mother one-shot. So, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

"Mother's Day is a celebration for all children, young or old, to come up with something that will show their mothers how much they appreciate their hard work and all of the effort that they put in for them" Kagome explained to Inuyasha who was curious about this...Mother's Day thing, of course, Sango, Miroku and Shippo knew and was horrified that Inuyasha didn't know, so they had Kagome go over to Inuyasha to explain how wonderful Mother's Day is.

"The children give gifts and sometimes throw a party, usually they go out to dinner. That's when people go out of the house to sit in a house where you can eat food. Mother's Day is a joyous day where every person has pride and happiness" Kagome says, making Inuyasha frown slightly, it sounded oh, so familiar to him. Kagome sighs and gets up with a grumble of soreness.

"I am going back to my time for the celebration of Mother's Day, Souta and I are planning a party for tonight and we need materials. So, bye Inuyasha" and with that, Kagome was off with her yellow backpack as she slid down the well hurriedly, not noticing the misty look in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Mother's Day, where kids celebrate for their mothers, I know why it's familiar. My mom told me about it" murmured Inuyasha, lying his head onto the soft, green grass.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy! Mommy! Why are the children boasting about having the best present for their mom? Do the moms all have the same birthday date or are the other kids just being silly" little Inuyasha asked, his face frowning as he tried to figure out the strange reason for such a silly thing of presents and birthdays on the same day. Izayoi chuckled as Inuyasha laid his head onto her lap, quietly awaiting for her explanation._

_"Well," started Izayoi, trying to find the right way to explain what day it was, "today is a special day for humans alike, a day where children, at all ages, would give their moms gifts and hugs and kisses because of all the hard work we do. Children love this day because they get to impress their parents with gifts and cards and other things like that". Inuyasha's eyes widen with realization while Izayoi sighed dolefully. She wished (not that she didn't love Inuyasha) that she had a full human child who would give her presents and things like cards._

_"Okay mommy, can I go play by the pond and in the garden? I want to see the if I can remember the different species of fish and different types of flowers" Inuyasha asked, his eyes begging Izayoi to say yes. Izayoi nods her head as Inuyasha already makes his way to the pond with skips of joy and felicity. Izayoi just stands there, her eyes watering a bit at the thought of no celebration._

_"Oh stop," scowls Izayoi, wiping her tears away, "it's stupid to cry over such a thing! Inuyasha is sweet and kind so that's just enough". But it wasn't enough for Izayoi, she yearned for the regular orthodox Mother's Day profoundly. She wanted the sweet things called chocolate and the messily drawn cards from her child, but she didn't have that. and she was sad about that. _

_"I should probably go back to the house and clean it" says Izayoi to herself, she looks at the sun and noticed that she was there for ten-twenty minutes, "kami, I must be very tired today". Izayoi turns back towards the house and behind the house was a smiling Inuyasha. He had quickly cleaned the house for his mommy this morning while she was out, because it was Mother's Day after all._

_Inuyasha also bought some other stuff for his mommy, he had a plan while his mommy was talking. He knew what day it was, but he needed her distraction so that he had enough time to quickly come back and arrange some stuff. He had already cleaned the house and bought some stuff, his other part of the plan was going to be put into action._

_"Oh my kami! The house is cleaned! I should make some food while Inuyasha still plays" says Izayoi, joyous that she doesn't have to clean. She makes her way to the kitchen to find all fresh ingredients laying on the counter. They were all from the market, then she noticed something wonderful. A big stack of three boxes that had beautiful silk ribbon and a pinkish cardboard box for the boxes outeredge. _

_"Is this...it's chocolate! Milk, Dark, White...all of them!" Izayoi chants as she opens the boxes and stuff one or two into her mouth and smile at how sweet and rich the chocolates were._

_While this all happened, Inuyasha was running down to the pond where all the water lilies and little flowers that grew on the edge of the pond were. He quickly sat down and grabbed each of the two flowers, taking one and then the other until he had a bouquet of beautiful water lilies, white, pink, red etc. and the little flowers had tinges of white and each color he could name. _

_"Just one more thing and the plan is complete" murmured Inuyasha, his feet sprinting to the garden where all of the roses were. They were his mom's favorite flower. When he arrived, he picked two red, three pink, one yellow and four white roses. He tied them together like he did with the other bouquet, but with pink ribbon instead of blue ribbon._

_"Perfect" Inuyasha said, running to the house in a hurried sprint. When Inuyasha reached the house, huffing and puffing, his mom was singing in the kitchen._

_"Mommy," started Inuyasha, making his mom turn around, "happy Mother's Day!" Izayoi squealed as Inuyasha ran and hugged her tightly._

_"I thought you didn't know about Mother's Day" said Izayoi, her voice full of felicity and surprisement._

_"Well, I've known since this morning, but needed a plan, so I cleaned the house, got fresh food, got chocolate and flowers" says Inuyasha, handing the two bouquets to Izayoi. Izayoi teared up in joy of the presents._

_"Oh, thank you so much Inuyasha!" Izayoi said and Inuyasha blushed a bit._

_"I hope you never forget Mother's Day from now on" says Izayoi and Inuyasha nodded._

_"Never forget Mother's Day, I promise..."_

_Flashback End_

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the sun setting, making the sky light up in yellows, reds, blues and oranges.

"I slept a little bit too long" whispered Inuyasha as he silently walks to the camp. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku sat by the fire with Kirara on Kagome's lap. They all look up at Inuyasha and he smirks.

"Well, you fell asleep, are you okay now?" Kagome asked, smiling at Inuyasha pleasantly. Inuyasha nods as he just watches the sun set to darkness while the others talk for a bit. Kagome and the others soon lay down with blankets to go to sleep. After a while, Inuyasha heard the soft snores of all of them. He sighs as he looks up at the sky and blinks at the shining brightness called stars.

"Well, happy Mother's Day, mom" says Inuyasha, his voice full of sadness, yet happiness at the memory. As Inuyasha kept looking up at the stars, he heard the faint singing of joy coming from the wind as it breezed past him. That's all he needed to know, to know that his mom heard from wherever she was. And Inuyasha was content with that, because he gave her a Mother's Day to remember long ago and he remembers it as clear as a whistle now.

What he didn't know was that Kagome and Sango heard the comments and they both smiled at each other. Inuyasha did have memories and did have feelings for his deceased mothers. And all three fell asleep to the sound of a woman's voice traveling throughout the air. The woman's voice was only familiar to Inuyasha, for it was her voice. Izayois'...

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts on it, drop a review. Thank you! **


End file.
